Harold Tblisi
Harold George Tblisi (25 September, 1901 - 11 December, 1989) was a British politician and lawyer, who served as the first and only prime minister of the Andamanian Island Republic. He was also a lieutenant in the Royal Army during the early period of World War II. Early life Tblisi was born in London, England, on September 25th, 1901. His mother was a maid and his father, Neville Tblisi, was a Petty Officer in the Royal Navy. In 1914, his father was sent to fight for his country in the Great War in Europe. On June 1st, 1916, Neville died at the Battle of Jutland. Young Harold was understandably devastated, but he was able to care for his mother and younger brother. He dedicated many of his works to his late father. At age 18, he attended the University of Cambridge. He gained a degree in law studies and later attended law school. At age 24, he moved to New York City to work at a promising law firm. In 1927, he had to hastily return home after he learned that his mother was ill with tuberculosis. Harold's mother died two weeks later. Using his parent's inheritance, Tblisi was able to work at a respected firm in London, where he eventually met his future wife. World War II and Andamania Harold Tblisi joined the British Army in 1938, determined to aid his country against Nazi Germany. When the War began the following year, Tblisi had already become a Master Sergeant and was looking to become a lieutenant. In Early 1940, he failed to fulfill orders and was court-martialed. However, multiple of his superiors opted to not demote him. The court found him innocent, but he had to be relocated to Burma. In 1942, shortly before the Japanese invasion, Lt. Tblisi was to the British Raj to discuss a certain position he could acquire. There, he met Richard Arroyo and learned of a new country that he could control. While Arroyo would be president, Harold would become the Prime Minister. He began his work in 1942. When Arroyo had to return to England in 1943, Tblisi assumes his role for the time being until Arroyo returned. At some point in 1944, Tblisi contacted bronchitis and was unable to work for almost a month. However, he made a spectacular recovery, albeit it would cause him issues for the rest of his life. It would also eventually cause cancer to grow in his lungs. At the beginning of October of 1945, Burmese forces began the occupation of Andamania. Tblisi was in favor of the proposition, and he peacefully allowed the troops to occupy Port Burma. On October 5, he and Richard Arroyo returned back to England. Later Life Tblisi departed from his military life and returned to his law firm. He was able to buy a unique estate northwest of London, where he and his family lived. After his death, his home was converted into a museum dedicated to the short history of Andamania. It is called the Tblisi House of Andamania. In 1958, his friend Richard Arroyo died in a car accident after an unintentional crossing with a police chase. Tblisi was noted to have deeply mourned and attended his funeral. After that, he visited Arroyo's grave once every year. In 1961, Tblisi was sent to the hospital after he injured himself in the shower. He was deemed healthy and released the following day. In early 1972, at the age of 71, Tblisi had begun to complain of coughing fits and shortness of breath. A scan was done, and it was revealed he had been diagnosed with lung cancer. He had been a light smoker since age 16, which over time did its toll on Tblisi's lungs. On January 1, 1973, Harold finally quit his job at the law firm, nearly 8 years after his firm recommended him to. On July 30, 1979, Harold's wife, Margaret, suffered a stroke and died in her sleep at age 72. Harold was devastated and refused to leave his house for two weeks. His children were able to convince him to return to normal life. In 1980, it was announced that his lung cancer had allegedly been set back. Unfortunately, this did not last long, and on December 24, 1987, The cancer had struck back, even worse than his first time in the 1970s. He gave his oldest child power of attorney and was sent to live with his children. On December 7, 1989, Harold was rushed to the hospital after he complained of incredible chest pain. He had contracted pneumonia a few days earlier after he took a walk in the freezing rain without a thick coat. He struggled to breath and was placed onto artificial life support. After four days of fighting, he passed away at 8:30AM at the age of 88. Category:Male Category:Prime Minister Category:Person Category:Andamanian Island Republic Category:Countries created by FreddyOfAxes